Resident Evil 4: XOver Edition
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Join Government Agent Danny Phantom in his mission to save the presidents daughter, Kairi. But Danny will face Deranged villagers, Strange Creatures, and a Traitor. Will Danny complete the mission or will he even make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers. I'm glad your reading one of my stories. This story is a cross Over of Resident Evil 4. Here is the characters that will play the roles of the Characters in my Story.**

**I do not own Resident Evil 4 or any other characters.**

_Danny Phantom _as _Leon Scott Kennedy_

_Juniper Lee _as _Ada Wong_

_Knuckles _as _Luis Sera_

_Kairi _as _Ashley Graham_

_Orochimaru _as _Osmund Saddler_

_KingoftheDarkness _as _Jack Krauser_

_Kakuzu _as _The Merchant_

_Plankton _as _Ramon Salazar _(I didn't know who else would fit the role)

_Kūkaku Shiba _as _Ingrid Hunnigan _(I didn't know who to use for this role too)

_Other characters _as_ them self_

**Well that's the characters for the story. Hope you all like it. If you have any advise just tell me. Seeya in the other chapters **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps. This is the second chapter of Resident Evil 4 X-Over Edition. I hope you all like it. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the character. I do own one character but you'll have to wait and see who.**

_1998... _

_I'll never forget it._

_It was the year when those grizzle murders occurred in the Cartoon Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a near by mountain community, Cartoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances the President of The United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Cartoon City. With the whole affair gone public, The United States Government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. _

_Six years past since that Horrendous incident _

We see a forest located in Spain. We see a car drive on a dirt road. We see inside a boy in black and white, His hair was white and his eyes were green. He also had a D on his chest. His name was Danny Phantom.

'_I received special training via a secret Organization working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility to protect the new presidents family.'_

"Why am I always the one gets the short end of the stick" said one of the agents escorting Danny to the location that the presidents daughter was seen. The two people were polices officers.

The one driving asked Danny, "Yo, who are you really? Come on tell us." The second person turned to look at Danny. "You are along way from home, Ghost boy. You have my sympathy" he said to Danny.

Danny smiled and said, "Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice. Anyways you now what's this is about. My assignment is to search for the presidents missing daughter."

The first officer laughed, "Right, all by your self." Danny looked at him and said, "I'm sure you boys didn't tag along so we can just sing kumbaya Together at some boy scout Bonfire then again Maybe you did." The officers laughed at what Danny said. "Ah you crazy American. it's a direct order from the chief himself. I'll tell you it's no picnic" The second officer said to Danny.

Danny looked at them and told them, "I'm counting on you guys." The officers shrugged and continue the journey to the location.

The car stops as one of the cops leaves the car to go to the bathroom.

'_It was right before I was to take on my duty of protecting the presidents Daughter when she was abducted. That is the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe .According to are intelligent there a reliable information about a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the presidents daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue "_

Then some of the bushes start to shake . "Ah, Its Freezing. So cold all of a sudden " said the officer. As he walks back to the car he hears something in the bushes. He looks over and sees nothing. He shrugs, "Ah, must be my imagination." he walks back to the car and says, "Sorry it took long." Then all of them continue to the village.

**Well that's it for todays chaptar. I'll try to write more soon. The next chapter will be great. Read and Review. Bye**


End file.
